Dark Woods Circus
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Matt and Mello are living a fine life, until it is all stolen away from them, and placed into one nightmare. Based off of DWC by Vocaloids  Summary sucks, story is better :D


**OHHAI! *shot***

**Well, I have another Matt and Mello one shot! Yay? No?**

**Anyway, this idea popped up and I squealed when it did! It seems so cool…**

**So! I got this idea from listening to Dark Woods Circus by the Vocaloids…it's an epic song, I love it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello…or the Vocaloids**

Matt POV:

My life was fine. Hell, my life was even perfect. I was living with my best friend, who also happened to be my boyfriend, and we spent our time trying to beat Near. Sure, it doesn't sound fun, but as long as I was with Mello, I was good.

But my life suddenly plummeted into the dark depths of Hell. The only thing I remember is sitting in our shared apartment, playing video games, when the door flew open and a couple of people stormed inside. I remember not having any time to react before they hit me over the head and everything went black…

And then I slowly woke up. I really wish I didn't. Dying would have been so much better. Of course, I wasn't aware of what had happened yet.

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I rubbed the back of my head where I was struck and noticed a small cut. I growled. I tried to stand, but I failed. I then realized that I couldn't feel anything on the left side of my body. I turned to my left…

And my eyes became the size of dinner plates. I was only able to mutter a "no..," before I screamed at the top of my lungs. Mello jerked awake and looked around frantically. His eyes met with mine and he froze.

"Matt…"

He then looked down and saw the monstrosity that we had become.

"Oh my God…"

We were sewn together. Two heads upon one body. It was disgusting. We were covered in stitches and our limbs were limp and weak. Mello's breathing became rapid.

"Wh-what the fuck is this!"

He then started thrashing the limbs that he controlled around. I tried calming him down.

"Mello please! Stay still! You're going to nail me in the face!"

He then stopped and turned to me.

"Matt! How the fuck can you be so calm? Look at what's happened to us! Oh God…"

He then hung his head and began to sob. I saw the tears sliding down his perfect face. I used my arm that I controlled and brushed them away.

"Shh, don't worry; it's going to be okay. First we have to figure out where we are."

He looked up at me and nodded, wiping the remainder of his tears away. I then scanned the area. We were in a cage, no, a cell. It was very large, as if an animal once lived there.

So that's what we were. Animals. I made a face of disgust and turned back to Mello.

"Mello, what do you remember from before?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing! Just that I heard the door fly open and I heard you scream! I ran to find you, and then I was struck in the head. And now I woke up."

He turned his head. I sighed.

"Who the fuck would do this? I'm amazed that we actually survived."

We sat in silence for a moment, registering everything that's happened. Until I heard the faint sound of crying.

"Mello, please stop crying. Everything will be okay."

"That's not me."

I turned to him to find that he had no tears running down his face. He looked out of the cell.

"It's coming from over there."

He pointed to the cell that was across from ours. And he was right. The sobbing was coming from there. Someone else was with us.

"Come on."

Mello then pushed forward, me following, and we got on our hands and knees.

"Okay Matt, you move first."

I nodded and we began to crawl. We agreed on one thing: walking would be a bitch from now on.

We managed to crawl to the edge of the cell, gripping onto the bars and steadying ourselves. There was a dark figure lying on the ground of the cell. Mello called out to it.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

The dark figure then stopped crying and looked up; it's long hair falling into place.

_So it's a girl…_

She was also wearing a long dress, with one sleeve. She then dragged herself to the edge of her cell and held the bars. My eyes widened. Oh, shit…

"Misa Amane?" Mello said quietly. She must have heard, because she straightened up.

"You know who I am?"

Mello than gasped and I could tell he was trying to come up with a lie.

"Yes, you are a well-known model. But what are you doing here?" I spoke. Mello looked at me and gave a silent 'thank you'. I nodded. Misa sighed.

"Well, now my modeling days are over! I'm a freak!"

She then put her head in her hands and began to cry again. _What is going on here?_

I gripped the bars tight.

"Miss Amane! How did you get in here?"

She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know! All I know is that I was shopping one day, and the next thing I know I'm being kidnapped! I wake up, and I'm a monster."

I thought for a second. Mello must have read my mind, because he spoke for me.

"Amane! How long ago was this?"

"About a week ago."

A week?

"So, you've been in here for a week? Who brought you here?"

She bowed her head.

"I don't know who's responsible for ruining me, but as far as I know, the ringmaster runs this entire show."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The…ringmaster?"

She nodded.

"Yes, he is the master. We all must obey him."

I shook my head.

"No! What do you mean by 'ringmaster'? What is this, some kind of circus or something?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

Me and Mello looked at each other.

"Figured out what?" We asked in unison.

"That you two are the newest members of the Dark Woods Circus. Welcome."

We all turned to see a man standing by the doorway, or rather, it looked like a tent. He was tall, with long black hair and glasses, dressed in a ringmaster's outfit. He walked over to our cell and leaned against the bars. Mello and I moved back.

"Are you the ringmaster? Are you the sick fuck who did this to us?" I yelled. He only laughed and pulled out a whip. In a flash, he spun around and flicked his wrist, sending the whip flying forward and hitting me in the face. I yelped and held my face, feeling the blood dribble down my cheek.

"Matt!"

Mello lifted my face up and examined the cut.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

Mello growled and turned back to the ringmaster.

"You bastard! Nobody hurts my Matt!"

He then lunged forward, only succeeding in sending us both tumbling to the floor. The ringmaster laughed.

"Oh boy, that will get us some real entertainment in tomorrow's show."

Misa then gasped.

"Tomorrow? But Master! You said the next show wasn't until Friday!"

The man turned around and threw her an evil glare. She looked down in defeat.

"Now now, my little angel. If we have the show tomorrow, we can rack up some more money, and I can buy you a new dress, maybe even a longer one."

Misa looked up with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really? One that is less revealing?"

He nodded.

"Of course, my dear."

Misa gave a slight laugh and then retreated back into her cell. I was still thoroughly confused, so I spoke up.

"Hey! Are you the one who did this to us?"

He turned back to us, his sweet look gone.

"I really need to do something about that attitude. But if you must know, no. I am not the one who made you what you are. I just run the circus."

Mello sneered.

"Then who is?"

The man laughed once more.

"Now if I tell you that, you won't cooperate with me, will you?"

"Even if you don't tell me, I won't cooperate with you!"

I then whispered in Mello's ear.

"Mello, Misa said that she didn't know who did whatever to her, so he's obviously not going to tell us."

Mello stared silently for a moment before scoffing and turning his head away.

"That's a good boy. Now, it's time for practice! Let's go! Chop chop!"

I watched as he went to Misa's cell and opened the lock, allowing the gate to open. Misa looked up at the man who was holding out a hand to her. She extended hers and grabbed it. He hoisted her up.

And I saw what she had become. Someone had either chopped off her lower half and gave her fawn legs, or had just broken her legs into that form. It was sickening. I looked away.

The man then came to our cell. He unlocked the gate and let it swing open. He stared at me.

"Well? Let's go!"

I glared at him.

"Why should I?"

He then growled, charged into the cell and grabbed me by my arm. He yanked me and Mello out of the cell and onto the floor. We both yelped.

The ringmaster helped us stand up and then pushed towards the entrance of the tent. Mello and I were a little wobbly, but we managed to get the hang of walking. As we exited the tent, we found ourselves in the center of a ring.

Misa came up behind us and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hopefully this will be over soon."

I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by th-"

Just then, a loud voice boomed over the speakers.

"CHECK ONE TWO. CHECK. CHECK."

We all covered our ears it was so damn loud. Or at least, me and Mello attempted to. It was then shut off, and the ringmaster came out to join us.

"Okay! Now! Let's make this convincing. Matt. Mello. Since you two are new you will be introduced last. So we will go through the basics and then you two come out when I give you the cue."

Mello spun us around.

"WAIT! How the fuck do you know our names?"

The man chuckled.

"Well if I didn't know your names, then I couldn't introduce you now, could I?"

We both growled.

"We are not going to be a part of this sick and twisted show! Let us leave! NOW!"

He just smiled at us. He then walked over to the corner of the arena, and grabbed something. Mello and I backed up. He came closer until he was standing right in front of us.

"You will obey. Or you will suffer the consequences."

Mello sneered.

"Make us."

I wanted to jump in and say that we would obey. But for some reason I wouldn't allow myself. Having this body is bad enough; I would not allow my pride to be crushed as well.

"Very well then. You asked for it."

He then turned to me, and held up a small bottle. I was really afraid of what was inside. He then swung it towards my face, and a small amount of liquid came out. It hit my face, but I didn't feel anything. I was so confused.

Up until my face started burning like crazy and I screamed. I swung my head back and forth, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Matt! What is it?"

"IT'S ACID! AHH!"

"ACID?"

I continued screaming, the burning becoming more severe. I felt myself tear up and my screams became cries. Mello was screaming as well, but out of agony. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! Okay! I will obey! I will! Just end the pain! Please!"

A few seconds, I felt a cool liquid hit me in the face, and the burning stopped. I slowed my breathing and the tears were still running down my cheeks. I touched my face. And I felt holes.

Mello grabbed my face and began stroking my hair.

"Matt, are you okay? Are you still in pain?"

I rested my forehead atop his.

"I'm okay now. Don't worry. Just do what he says and we will get through this alive, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, I'll do it. But only to protect you."

"Thank you Mello. I love you."

"I love you too."

The ringmaster had this evil grin on his face.

"Good. Now that we understand each other, let's begin practice, shall we?"

We nodded and followed his every word.

Practice ended up taking FOREVER. All Mello and I had to do was stand there and wave, letting the people ogle us for our terrible state. We headed back to our cells, locked in and given a small portion of food. Mello yawned, and I did the same.

"Matt…I don't want to stay here."

I nodded.

"I know, neither do I. But we can't leave now, it will turn out bad. We just have to wait and see how things will end."

We let our heads lean against one another, and we intertwined our fingers as we slowly drifted off into sleep…

"Matt! Mello! Wake up! The show is about to start!"

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head off of Mello's, looking around to find Misa opening our cell.

"C'mon! If you're late it will be really bad!"

Mello woke up and stared at her.

"What? What's going on?"

Misa helped us stand up, and shoved us out of the cell.

"Get in your position! Hurry! I have to go!"

She then left the tent and we heard cheering. The show was today, and we would have hundreds of people staring at us. I shivered at the thought. I looked around and found the cart that we would be standing in. It would be brought out with us in it, and we would wave at the people.

"Matt, I don't want to do this."

I held his hand.

"Don't worry. We will get through this."

We got in the cart and waited for the symbol. There was a man standing at the front of the cart, in a straight jacket. I stared at him. He turned his head to face us and smiled, showing us his extremely sharp teeth. He had light brown hair and honey-colored eyes.

"Oh wow. You two look very delicious. Two meals in one." He chuckled and turned back around. Was this fucker a cannibal? I became uneasy.

We then heard a voice over a microphone.

"And now! For your entertainment, the DWC has recruited two new exhibits to our collection! They come from a small city, there hideous figure looked down upon by many! But as I always say, two heads are better than one! Let me introduce…Matt and Mello!"

Just then, the brunette began pulling the cart, and we exited the tent to a world of cheering and bright lights. Mello and I immediately began waving, earning many screams and gasps and cheers.

The cart was brought to the center of the arena, and we hopped off while the cannibal brought the cart back. The ringmaster put his arm around us and spoke.

"Aren't they just a pair? Let's show the new kittens some love!"

The crowd then erupted into a fit of cheers. Sure it was flattering, but only one thought was passing through my mind at that moment:

These are some sick people. They get entertainment out of other people's misfortune and pain. Disgusting.

And so, we went through the routine. Misa, being called the Deformed Diva, sang to the crowd. And I must admit, she had a very nice voice. The cannibal, who turned out to be Light Yagami, ate some human body parts and I almost vomited, while Mello and I waved and said things.

The show finally ended, so we were able to get away from the stares. But unfortunately, the ringmaster made us stand by the entrance and wave people out. We both grimaced at the idea, but did it anyway.

We stood by the entrance and waved goodbye, saying the same three things: "Goodbye!", "Have a nice day!" and "We hope to see you again soon!"

Some of the people were nice and waved back, some gave us disgusted looks and some ignored us completely. But one little girl came up to us and gave us a hug, saying she would come back just to see us. I must say, that was really cute. But as the last of the people were leaving, Mello was getting really infuriated. He just yelled at them to get out and never come back.

Now, I love Mello. A lot. But he can be really fucking stupid at times. I knew that what he did would cost us. And it did.

When we got back to our cell, the ringmaster paid us a visit.

"Mello, do you know what you did today?"

Mello sneered.

"What did I do?"

He got closer to Mello's face, and he was hiding something behind his back.

Oh no.

"You made the people upset. And that is not our job. Especially not to noobies like you two."

Mello only glared at him.

"Fuck off."

I sighed. Mello needs to get better control of his temper. But then I remembered what happened to me when I told the ringmaster off.

I had no time to react as the ringmaster pulled out the bottle of acid and splashed it on Mello's face. Mello screamed and thrashed around, the burning sensation being too much.

"NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU OBEY ME! NO FREE WILL NO MY TERMS, GOT IT?"

Mello continued to thrash and scream, tears pouring out of his eyes. I yelled.

"He's sorry! Really! We won't do it again! I'll have better control over him, I promise! Please, just help him!"

Mello continued to hold his face and scream. The man stared for a second before pulling out some water and splashing that on Mello. He stopped thrashing and just held his face.

"I'll send a doctor in to bandage you up."

The ringmaster left the cell and I turned to Mello. I snatched his hand away from his face, and saw that the entire left half of his face was burnt. It was bloody and the skin was slowly festering away. I gasped and allowed him to grasp it again.

"Matt….kill me."

I held him.

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT SINCE YESTERDAY! IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY! LOOK WHATS HAPPENED!"

I just kept shushing him. He began to sob and I stroked his hair. A few minutes later, a woman with purple hair entered our cell and kneeled in front of Mello. She had a bandage over her eye, and a first aid kit. She pulled out the bandages and began wrapping up Mello's face.

A few moments later, she was done and left the cell without a word. Mello ran his hand over the bandages a few times before crying.

"Why us, Matt? What the fuck did we ever do wrong?"

I stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings to him. He eventually calmed down and fell asleep on me. I looked around one more time before leaning against him and falling asleep.

_What DID we ever do to the world?_

O-O-O

One year later, we are still in the Dark Woods Circus, performing for other people's pleasure, feeling our own pain.

Mello and I have become pretty popular; people have been chanting for us and throwing flowers at us. And all we do is stand there and wave.

And when it comes time to end the show, we head back to our cells and wait for the day that the Dark Woods Circus finally ends. Misa cries in her cell every night, wishing for death. Light just stays quiet and laughs to himself every once in a while.

As for me and Mello, we just sit in our cell, holding hands. He has gone completely insane and keeps trying to assure me that the circus is fun, when I know that it is a living hell. Every time the Master tells us we are going to have a show, he becomes totally ecstatic.

He waves to the people and smiles, while I just wonder when it will end.

Everything has been normal, for us at least. Until Misa decided it would be a good idea to commit suicide. I'm not sure how she did it, but she was just found dead one day in her cell.

The master became infuriated and stopped feeding, making us work twice as hard. Mello got the bandages off, and now has a massive scar running down the left half of his face. But he doesn't mind it. He thinks it's nice.

I now just sit in my cell, starving and watching Mello toy with the shirt that we both wear. He has been humming to himself, but I haven't been able to pay attention.

The room seems like it's spinning, and I feel tired….but….I'm not tired…everything…is….going….black….

Goodbye, Mello.

…**.so? Did you LOVE it? Or at the very least, like it? I sure hope so, I am SO tired right now, and my back is hurting XD**

**Oh! And just in case any of you were confused (who know what the Dark Woods Circus was about): here are the roles:**

**Matt and Mello: The Conjoined Twins (Rin and Len Role)**

**Misa: The Deformed Diva (Miku Hatsune Role)**

**Light Yagami: The Blue Beast (KAITO Role)**

**I guess you could say that Mikami is the ringmaster…I don't care XD**

**And just for the heck of it, I didn't mention them, but I wanted BB and L to be the two in the front who are standing on stilts. (Haku and Neru role)**

**Hope you enjoyed! And if you've never heard DWC before, listen to it. Not only will this make sense, but the song will change your perspective of the circus forever O_O**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
